


Not Today

by Corvidology



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Christmas, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offer ficlets for the 12 Days of Christmas to my mates and Sw33n3y prompted me with: Festive inebriation.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sw33n3y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/gifts).



The holidays always seemed to bring out the most barking mad of villains but it had been a surprisingly quiet time for CI5 and the squad not on active duty had decided to celebrate.

Christmas Eve they'd ended up at a pub frequented by student nurses armed with mistletoe and the evening had gone swimmingly. 

When they'd left the pub hammered, they'd staggered along, tripping over each other, peeing on a few hedgerows and wearing a couple of traffic cone hats on their way to Ray's place. 

He'd woken up with a pounding head, Ray's arm lying across his naked chest. He'd picked up the offending limb and dropped it on Ray who'd woken up moaning, the miserable bugger. 

"We've got the day off, why'd you have to— _Bodie?_ "

Ray lifted the bedcovers and dropped them immediately. "We're both naked."

"You should have been a detective."

Ray sounded pissed off. "Why are you naked in my bed?"

"You don't remember? You dragged me in here, ripped my clothes off and shagged me rotten."

"I did what?"

"You dragged me in here—"

"I got that bit."

"And more." He waggled his eyebrows.

"And you didn't knock my block off?" Ray looked puzzled.

"Course I didn't. You weren't that bad." 

"Right then." Ray flipped him over on his back and straddled him. "I've wanted this, wanted you, for years but thought you would never be interested in more." 

"I've always been interested in more, Ray." He took Ray's face in his hands. 

One day, he supposed he'd have to tell Ray he'd been sleeping on the couch and drunkenly thought it would be a great joke to strip off his pants and climb into bed with him. 

He rolled Ray back over and kissed him hard. Today would not be that day.


End file.
